


High Times in Central City

by AngieWithMels



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieWithMels/pseuds/AngieWithMels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin and Barry smoke together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Times in Central City

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb, just last week gave me snowbarry feels, so here it is.

\-----

10:15 pm

From: Caitlin

Barry, can you come over?

\-----

Barry was at her door at 10:16, knocking a quick few raps on the door.

“Oh Barry – you didn’t have to rush! I’ll be there in a second!” Caitlin’s voice came from behind the door and he relaxed, relieved to know it wasn’t an emergency.

After a few noises from inside the house before the door swung open and he found himself to a casually dressed Dr. Snow, her hair in a loose ponytail.

“Going somewhere nice?” he teased, coming into the house. Everything looked to be in order. He turned back to Caitlin, looking her over. Just a long sleeved, plain shirt and a pair of jeans. Had he ever seen her in jeans before? She was grabbing a pair of beat up sneakers from next to the door. “Why did you want me to come over?”

“Well,” she hesitated and shoved her foot into the shoe without untying the laces, “I didn’t want to go out drinking again.”

“Swearing off karaoke?” he grinned when her cheeks flushed at the memory. “Is this part two of our attempts to get a life?”

“I think you have a life,” she said. She looked up at him and winked, “Going on dates and all that.”

It was Barry’s turn to blush and he reached behind to scratch his neck.

“Oh look at you, getting all bashful,” she giggled, adjusting her second shoe. “I know you’re a cop,” she whispered, “but I know you’re not a snitch.”

He chuckled, “What are you talking about?”

Caitlin walked to the other side of the room, unlocking a drawer from a desk and opening it. She ruffled around underneath papers before pulling out a plastic bag and presenting it towards him.

He nearly choked in surprise and coughed a laugh, “Really? Caitlin, I never knew you were such a rebel. Marijuana is a gateway drug, you know.”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket from the stand, pulling it on and tucking her contraband into the pocket. “Come on, it’s been years, and I know a really good spot.”

***

They ended up on a hilltop a few miles outside the city, where the concrete gave way to the fields. Caitlin was currently rummaging around in her glove compartment. (“I know I have a lighter in here – you just run a perimeter and tell me if there’s anyone around.”

“A perimeter? Do you think anyone’s going to try to bust you for possession?”

“Barry, can you just?” she gestured vaguely in the air and he laughed, before running a circle around them.

“Two mile radius – no cops, other than the one you’re planning on toking up in front of,” he grinned and she grinned back.

“I was planning on toking up _with_ him.”)

It took a couple minutes, but then she triumphantly held up a red lighter and they scurried a few meters away from the car, sitting out-of-view from the road.

“When was the last time you did this?” he said as she packed the pipe with the weed from the bag.

“A few years ago, I think. It really had been awhile,” she murmured, biting her lower lip, “What about you?”

“Me? I would never break the law like that,” he said, looking affronted. She rolled her eyes at him and he snickered, “Not since college. My roommate sophomore year was the school stoner.”

She laughed, “And he corrupted you?”

They both devolved into giggles.

***

His high only lasted a few seconds before he’d completely sobered up. Stoned and scientific Snow made him smoke almost the entire bag himself as she watched in amazement, looking for any signs of impairment.

He felt fine, and he couldn’t help but be a tiny bit disappointed.

But Caitlin was something else.

He’d made a stupid joke (“What’s a semi-cool vegetable? A radish.”) that had all but sent her into hysterics. Tears ran down her face as she laughed. By the time she’d calmed down, they were both laying back in the grass, looking at the stars.

They shot the shit for over half an hour, with Barry sometimes outright laughing at some of her comments.

“And then, you have John. John chapter one is talking about God being the _word_ and the word being everything and it’s so _Greek_. It’s such a Greek way of writing,” Caitlin said as though it was the most amazing thing in the word, propping herself up on her arm and looking at him with wide eyes, like she’d just told him the meaning of life.

He couldn’t help it, he laughed, “What are you talking about?”

She smiled at him and rolled back onto the grass, her arms covering her eyes, “I’m getting hungry. Are you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry,” he joked and she laughed harder than he probably deserved. “Come on, let’s get to the car. And I’m driving.”

“Yes, Mister Allen,” she grinned, taking his hand when he offered it and standing up, brushing the grass off of her clothes. “But I’m paying.”

“If you insist,” he said, holding up his hands and heading back to the car, “Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere with milkshakes,” she said, trailing after him in bouncy steps, “I want to know what it tastes like to drink a strawberry and a chocolate milkshake at the same time."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is angelaandmels.tumblr.com


End file.
